A Bet For Love
by TakabiTenshi
Summary: darkshipping:yami agrees to a bet to be hooked up with someone his friends pick out,but it turns out to be bakura,whom he secretly loves.can love really grow?or will they be the same old rivals?Rated M.finished 6907
1. A Bet and Peek a Boo

Me:i had this little idea buggin me for some time,and i finally decided to try it cause its making me loose concentration on my main story.i just hope that this works out.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh or there would be very nasty things going on(cough)

**Chapter 1 **A Bet and Peek a Boo

* * *

Yami smirked as he won the racing car game for the millionth time against Joey, who pouted in disappointment in his loss.

"It's no fair! You always win, no matter what." Joey pouted.

"Maybe another time, Joey." Yami said, patting the blonde on the back, trying to comfort him.

"What I don't get is why you won't go out with anyone."

"Yeah man, I mean you have every girl on your heels trying to get your attention for god's sake!" Tristan exclaimed.

Yami glared at the brunette, he didn't want to be reminded, especially a certain brunette with blue eyes who is _so _annoying. Yep, it's Anzu, the girl who keeps clinging to Yami's arm so many times and so hard he thought he'd lose both arms because of her.

"Come on guys, let's not bug him about his love life." Yami smiled at his look alike, grateful that someone understands this situation.

"Does he even _have _one?" Tristan asked.

"Yeah, cause last time I noticed, he's been actin the same old Yami." Joey added.

"Very observant, Sherlock Holmes," Yami said sarcastically.

"Shut up," Joey snapped when Tristan laughed out loud.

"How about we make a deal, a bet." Tristan announced.

Catching his attention, Yami asked, "What kind of bet?"

"How about we get you hooked up with someone, and if you fall for him then you owe us chocolate milkshakes and that includes your boyfriend." Tristan explained.

Yami smirked, "Alright, but if I don't fall for him, then you treat everyone of us at Burger World, buying what everyone wants."

"Yami, are you sure you want to go through this?" Yugi asked worriedly.

"Aibou, it can't hurt right? I mean it's not like I'm being hooked up with a rapist right?" Both Tristan and Joey smirked while Yugi just nodded slowly in approval.

"Oh Yami-kuns! Where have you been?" asked the most annoying voice Yami had ever heard.

Anzu clung to him for the rest of the hour, no matter how many times Yami tried to get her off, and what was _real _torture is that everyone around him (besides his friends) gave him cute looks and would either say "Good luck!" or "You're so lucky!" or even "Have fun together!", that made him want to throw up right on the spot.

Luckily Yami kept his cool and tried his best not to lose his arms, and by the time he and Yugi came to the Game shop both sighed in relief. Yami said goodnight to grandpa and Yugi and he headed upstairs, thinking over who he might be hooked up with. When he fell asleep his dreams were filled with a certain albino.

* * *

The next day Yami woke up around noon, which was much later than he would've liked but he let it slip. After getting dressed into his black leather outfit, Yami headed down stairs to the kitchen for some breakfast, or more likely a late breakfast.

"Good morning Yami, or should I say good afternoon?" Grandpa asked, laughing at his own words.

"Hey Gramps, where's Yugi?" Yami asked, getting out some bread to make toast.

"I think he's in the living room with Joey and Tristan."

"Kay thanks." Yami said. After putting the bread into the toaster and setting it, Yami headed to the loving room.

"Hey Yams! Boy, did you sleep late." Tristan said.

"And boy are ya into a surprise! We found someone ter hook ya up with! And guess what?" Joey asked eagerly.

"What is it Joey?" Yami asked.

"The person agreed, and he's happily waitin for ya at ze park." Joey explained, putting up a huge smile on his face. Tristan did the same, but Yugi had a worried look.

"Well who is it?"

"Why don't ya go ter ze park and find out." Joey said.

"Just be careful, mou hitori no boku." Yugi said, his worried look never faltering.

"I will aibou, and I'll be going after I finish my toast." Yami explained, heading back to the kitchen to find his toast ready.

* * *

Yami is currently walking to the park, rethinking the instructions of where to find the person he's hooked up with. 'Let's see, once I reach the park I walk towards the fountain with the two angels on it,'

Now at the park, he walked towards the fountain that was mentioned. 'Then turn right,' doing that, Yami saw a few trees. 'and go to the tree on my left,' heading that way, Yami felt his stomach fill itself with butterflies. 'there I'll be able to find the person I'm looking for.'

Yami looked around, he saw no one. Deciding to check on the other side to the tree, he walked around the tree in a full circle, but still no one but him. Thinking it was just a prank, Yami sighed and started off back home when he heard a familiar voice.

"You're not very observant aren't you?"

Yami turned around instantly, looking around frantically. The voice sounded familiar, where has he heard it?

"_Look _up, pharaoh," Crimson eyes blinked in realization, and slowly looked up and saw familiar dark brown eyes, pale skin, and white hair sitting on top of a branch in the tree.

"Peek a boo you found me." Bakura said sarcastically.

"You, but I can't be hooked up with you!" Yami said, trying not to show fear.

"You are, and I know because I agreed to your annoying little cheerleaders' proposition." Bakura explained, noticing the other's fear.

Yami stared at the other, fear growing more as Bakura came down from the branch and walked closer to the pharaoh with a wide smirk on his features. Yami was glued in the spot, not able move or run away, staring at the albino as he came closer.

"What's wrong pharaoh? Are you that scared?" Bakura asked mockingly, raising his pale hand up to Yami's cheek and cupped it. He felt the pharaoh shiver from the touch, Bakura enjoyed torturing Yami. He didn't like him but he enjoyed torturing him, and now's the chance where he can without anyone else interfering.

Yami couldn't control his shivering, he knew it, he flinched when he felt Bakura's thumb beginning to rub his cheek affectionately. Yami felt his knees week, and then he fainted.

Bakura caught Yami in his arms, shocked that the other would _actually _faint from a simple movement. 'Ugh, why do I care anyway? It would've been even funnier if I let him fall to the ground and get a bruise. Why did I catch him in the first place?' Bakura asked himself.

Deciding to worry about that later, Bakura picked up Yami bridal style, and headed off to his place, frowning of his own actions. Bakura knew he'll regret this later, but it's better than bringing an unconscious pharaoh to the Game shop saying innocently "Oh he fainted when he saw me!" and then get whacked by the little annoying cheerleaders and little Yugi would never have me have my fun torturing. But there was somthing that told him not to...

**_to be continued..._**

* * *

Me:yeah,i know its a bit lame but like i say the idea wont stop buggin me!

Review plz!


	2. Mistaken,Apologies,Kiss

Me: im surprised that my readers want me to continue this story,well im gonna fullfil their wishes! oh and a little note,im going to write this story and then ill continue Secrets of a Friend,reason is because i have ideas in my head blocking my way to concentrate on that particular story.but i promise i will finish it. oh and tell me what u think of the love part, see this is my first time for me to do anything 'real' serious love.

(bleh) yugi to yami

/bleh/ yami to yugi

((bleh)) ryou to bakura

(bleh) bakura to ryou

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 2 **Mistaken, Apologies, First Date

* * *

Yami woke up, wondering if he dreamed of what happened, then he realized that he was in an unfamiliar room, a room he's never seen before! 'Great, so it did happen, but where the heck am I?' the yami asked himself, looking around the dark room. 

"Well look who's awake?" came a familiar voice, Yami looks over to the door and saw Bakura standing there.

"Bakura, where am I?' Yami asked nervously.

The albino smirked, eyes gleaming, "You're in my house, pharaoh."

Suddenly feeling very nervous, Yami stuttered as he asked "I-if I-I'm i-n y-your house then wh-where's Ryou?"

The smirk on Bakura's face widened, "He's off shopping for groceries."

Yami said nothing, he stared in shock at the thief. 'I'm alone _with _the thief? Ra no! I'm gonna die!' Yami was suddenly snapped out of his thoughts when he felt a hand gently lift up his chin, his crimson eyes met dark chocolate ones.

'What's wrong with me? Why won't I just pull away? It's only day one for the bet and I'm already falling for him! I-' Soft pale lips met his own, crimson eyes closed and kissed back. Bakura bit on Yami's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Wincing from the pain, Yami opened his mouth to let Bakura in.

Yami moaned when Bakura's tongue met his in the fight for dominance. The thief pushed the pharaoh onto the bed, lying on top of him. Yami let Bakura take over the kiss, seeing that he's trapped between the stupid bed and the albino's body on top.

The kiss became fierce and full of passion, Yami moaned every thirty seconds or so, but the need for air broke the yami's apart. Panting and gasping for air, they both stared at each other in the eyes, an eerie silence followed as they stared. Bakura was the first to break the silence.

"I should've known you were such whore, pharaoh." Yami's crimson eyes turned from daydreaming to anger within the second when the thief finished his sentence, Bakura knew he's gonna have a really mad pharaoh trying to bite his head off.

Yami pushed the thief off of him while slapping him at the same time, "_You _were the one I actually had a crush on, and now I can see that I should've never fallen for _you _thief!"

Yami ran from the bedroom and headed to the front door, tears falling down his cheeks. Slamming the door behind him, Yami ran to whatever his feet took him.

* * *

Bakura put his hand to where he was slapped on his cheek, wincing from pain, the thief knew he shouldn't have said what he said to the pharaoh. 'He had a crush on _me_? But if that's so then I just made him even more upset then I imagined. Wait why do I care about him anyway?'

((Bakura, what happened?)) Ryou asked worriedly through the mind link.

(I just made the pharaoh cry and made him run out of the house.) Bakura admitted.

((Bakura! Why'd you do that?! Your only chance to have him was with the bet, now you've lost your true lover. Why did you do that?))

(I don't love him Hikari,)

((Don't lie to me yami, you know you love him.))

(How can you be so sure?)

((You always talk in your sleep, and I can hear what you think about him when you're up in your room doing 'nothing' as you say.))

(….it won't work out anyway Hikari.)

((Only because you won't act the way you're supposed to when you're in love.))

(But then what should I do?)

((Find him, apologize to him, and then ask him nicely for to go out on a date with you. But it better not be in one of those bars you always go to.))

(Then where?)

((Well, take him to where he wants to go for a date. After all, if you want him back then just make it up to him by taking him to his favorite places to eat.))

(Hikari, you saved my life.) Bakura said through the mind link and headed to the front door.

((/laughing/ go and find him, I'll take care of the groceries when I get home.))

* * *

Out of the front door, Bakura headed towards the park, thinking that should be the first place to look. Looking around the big park, Bakura couldn't find Yami. It was until his keen eyes found a familiar tri colored hair person standing by the angel fountain, staring at it.

Walking quietly, the thief wrapped his arms around Yami's slim waist, making the other struggle free. Tightening his hold, Bakura pulled the other close, inhaling the other's spicy smell.

"Let me go!" Yami demanded.

"I will if you stop struggling, pharaoh." Bakura whispered, his voice gave away of how sad he really was.

"Bakura let me go." Yami said, his own voice revealed his own sadness.

"Hear me out pharaoh, and I promise I will let you go." Bakura whispered.

"Why should I hear you out? You wanted me be your whore, thief." Yami snapped.

"Just please, hear me out." Bakura begged.

Yami sighed, "Fine, but it'd better not be flattery or any of that kind of talk."

"I'm sorry for what I said, and if you don't believe me then you can at least give us a second chance." Bakura said.

"And how are you going to do that?"

"I'll take you out on a date, to anyplace you want to go. I'll pay for everything."

Yami hesitated, thinking over what the thief has said. /What can I do? He might try and say mean things and then do the nasty things. /

(Mou hitori no boku, you said yourself you'd do anything to have Bakura as your lover.)

/But Aibou, that was until that incident/

(Yami, forgive him. Just forgive and forget, but if it happens again then I'll do something to that thief, but for now just please forgive and forget.) Yugi begged.

Bakura waited as patiently as he could, he could tell that the other was talking to his hikari through the mink link. The thief bit his lip, he was nervous of what the answer was, but he still wanted the pharaoh to say yes.

Yami sighed, "Alright, we'll go on a date."

Bakura blinked, then he let Yami go the thief was still staring. Yami turned around to face the albino, who whispered, "Thank you, Yami." Bakura then kissed the other in a sweet kiss, Yami kissed back.

* * *

Me:i think the ending part was good,but im not sure of the rest. anywho,tell me u guys want me to keep this going!

Review plz!


	3. Out On A Date

Me: well,its just after 1 o'clock for me to post this chappie up, and i think later on i may post up the next chappie.ill have to get a review beggin me to update later on today friday june 7,2007.er i think its the 7nth.o well u get the point its friday!

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 3 **Out On A Date

* * *

Yami thought of a good restaurant he liked, and immediately thought of The Dancing Tomato (1). Agreeing with the pharaoh, the thief drove the two to the restaurant, after they changed into nice clothing to wear for their date.

Yami wore tight black leather pants, two belts, two chains connected to the belts, buckles on his left leg (think of the thingys u see on Yami's Duelist of the Roses pants) and then his tight black leather shirt with his usual collar like choker, black upper arm bands with a matching wrist bands, and the most exotic is eyeliner on his eyes.

Bakura wore dark blue jeans with a white shirt, and a black trench coat (the outfit he wore in episode 199), he even added the touch of chains on his wrists and one chain used as a belt around his waist. His outfit may not be as _dramatic _as his date, but he thought the coat was a good effect.

"Will it be just the two of you young gentlemen?" a restaurant maid asked them.

"Yes, just the two of us ma'am," Bakura answered, Yami blinked at how much Bakura _can _be a gentleman.

"Very well, I'll give you two the best two seats, follow me sirs." the maid instructed, both followed close behind.

'Bakura has either really changed or he's acting this way to get me back, but I like him this way. Now where did _that _come from?' Yami thought, staring at the albino.

"Here you go sirs; I'll be back for your orders in a few minutes."

Both sat down in the two seats they've been given. Yami picked up the order menu while Bakura nervously looked through his own.

"You know, pharaoh, maybe this could be a good time to get to know each other very well." Bakura announced.

Yami blinked, "Don't we already?"

"Yes, but that was when we were fighting each other. Now we both have a body of our own, and becoming someone we've never thought we'd be."

"Wise words, but I do agree. So then, what do you want to know?"

"What will be your orders?" the maid interrupted. Bakura ordered steak while Yami ordered pasta with a side dish of small French fries with the spicy ketchup.

"Now, back to our sweet talk, the first thing I wanna know is do you still like games?"

Yami chucked, "Of course I do, that's what I've been born to do. Now, do you still like to steal things?"

Bakura cocked an eyebrow, "Only when necessary, unlike the time when we were in Egypt five millennia ago. But do you still like to hang around with your hikari's friends?" Yami saw Bakura's eye twitch a little when he said the word 'friends'.

"Only if I've got nothing else to do, but that's only if I'm just as plain bored as hell." Yami cackles. "But there are times I hang out with them when Aibou wants me to."

"Still doing whatever your hikari tells ya huh?"

Yami smirks, "Yes, when he's using the cute pout and puppy eyes I do."

"A weak spot for cute pouting and puppy eyes, yep, part of you is still the same old pharaoh."

"But I see that _you've _changed, and I wanna know why."

Bakura laughed.

"What's so funny?" Yami asked, blinking at the sudden outburst.

"You wanna know why I've changed? I thought you already knew."

"Tell me, Bakura. Because it's obvious that I don't know." Yami said, wondering what the former thief is talking about.

"It's because I have nothing more to do in life, nothing but loving you, pharaoh." Yami blinked in surprise of this reply. 'Is he really telling the truth? Or is he trying to do some little mind game?' Yami thought.

Then the orders came along, and the two began eating in silence. Yami played around with the fork in the pasta, thinking over the reply the thief had said.

"Yami, do you really love me?" the former pharaoh dropped his fork at such a question.

"Y-… um…I don't know." Yami stopped himself from saying yes, Bakura noticed this and smirked.

"Well, I was thinking if after dinner, then you could stay at my house for the night." Yami thought of the offer.

/Aibou, can you hear me/

(Yes, now what is it?)

/Bakura has offered me to stay the night at his house. /

(And?)

/What? You mean you're okay with it/

(Of course I am, just as long you feel fine and trust him. I'm okay with it. Remember Yami, he's your date.)

/….Do you think grandpa will be fine with this/

(Aha! I knew you'd like to stay with him.)

/Wait Aibou, it's not like that I- /

(Yeah I know, and don't worry. I think Grandpa will be fine with you staying at Bakura's house.)

/But you didn't even ask him/

(Have fun!) then Yugi cut off the mind link. Yami blushed at Yugi's last words. Bakura noticed Yami's change of faces; first one was the look of thought, then shock, then a little hint of embarrassment, then anger, and then total embarrassment. The cherry red blush gave the albino think of…coughnastycough thoughts.

"Well, I guess I can stay…" Yami began.

"Is that a yes or a no?" Bakura asked, getting a little impatient but he didn't let it show.

"Yes, I will stay at your house tonight." Yami said, his insides filled with excitement, why is beyond him.

"Good, now let's finish our dinner and then we'll go straight back to my house." Yami's excitement began to grow even more.

* * *

Me:that was fun writing,and i imagine it was fun for u readin it?well,goodnight.

1)the Dancing Tomato is a restaurant thats somewhere close to where i live,ive been there and they have the best homemade french fries ever!MmMmmm,they're so good.

Review plz! (remember, if u want me to update the next chp later today,beg me if u want or even threaten me i dont care,but its up to u guys)


	4. A Night With Bakura

Me:well, i got four reviews beggin me to update again,and i do not let people down.nor do i like to,but anywho lets just say that there will be lemon in this chappie!dont like dont read,and there will be better explanation for the next chappie.explanation for what u say?u'll see later on.

Disclaimer:i do not own yugioh,if i did then everything will be going the way im writing my stories,all of them in a matter of speaking

**Chapter 4 **A Night With Bakura

* * *

Yami and Bakura skipped dessert and set off into Bakura's small, black Camry. Driving home, Bakura noticed from the corner of his eyes that Yami had the look of either anticipation or excitement, he couldn't really tell. Bakura took that look as a very good sign.

Parking the car in the driveway, Bakura turned off the car and got out, Yami soon following. Bakura smirked as he watched the pharaoh stumble over his own feet but he caught his balance before he could hit the cement ground.

"So, what did you think of the dinner?" Bakura asked curiously.

"It was great, thank you for taking me to dinner." Yami answered rather quickly.

"No it should be me thanking you for letting me take you to dinner," Bakura said as he wrapped an arm around Yami's waist and pulled him close while nuzzling into his neck, above the choker and below the ear.

Yami leaned into the feeling, closing his eyes as he did so. He whimpered as Bakura nipped him on his ear, enjoying it as well as hating the pain.

"We should really go inside, Bakura." Yami whispered, trying not to sound too excited.

Catching the little hint, Bakura smirked, then he suddenly picked up Yami and carried him bridal style. Yami's arms immediately wrapped around the pale neck, shocked of the sudden move.

"Wh-what are you doing?" Yami asked, still somewhat excited which is clearly showing now.

"Carrying you inside of course," Bakura whispered, opening the door.

"For what reason?"

"Don't you want to play a game?"

Yami was speechless. He couldn't really believe his ears from Bakura's question, but he nodded anyway.

The former thief carried his pharaoh up to a bedroom, one that Yami didn't recognize but he could tell it was Bakura's. The walls were painted grey, the carpet was black, and the bed was a very dark grey, almost a very light black. Laying the pharaoh on top of the bed, Bakura then laid on top of Yami's slim form.

"Now what do you say we have some fun?" Bakura asked, leaning forward to trace kisses along Yami's jaw line. Yami moaned as the butterfly kisses on his jaw line continued, he could feel Bakura fiddle with the choker that stands between the albino and Yami's cream colored neck.

Finally taking the choker off, Bakura threw it at a random direction, and then he began kissing and nipping Yami's soft neck passionately. Bakura heard the other moan in pleasure when he nipped a certain spot, stopping, the former thief smirked evilly. Going back to the particular spot, Bakura nipped and sucked on the soft spot, sending shivers along Yami's spine from the feeling. Arching his neck, Yami moaned from the treatment he was getting on his neck.

**(WARNING!LEMON STARTS HERE!)**

Soon Yami found himself come to realization that Bakura was taking off his black leather one by one, upper arm and wrist bands included. Now Bakura was fiddling with Yami's belts, taking first one, then the other, discarding them to the floor. The albino then slid the black pants off and threw them to the floor along with the other garments he got rid of earlier.

Now all was left was the boxers, Yami shivered in anticipation which Bakura noticed. Smirking evilly, the albino began kissing Yami's chest, loving the feeling of the other shudder underneath him. Bakura then moved to one of Yami's nipples, nipping and sucking it, making the other moan and shiver even more. Then the albino moved to the other one, getting the same result from the last treatment from Yami.

"You really know how to torture me," Yami said, he knew that the other was smirking a wide smirk.

"All because you're showing off too many signs of anticipation, pharaoh," Bakura whispered, kissing the other full on the lips passionately. Yami kissed back, matching the albino's passion, both fighting for dominance.

Wanting the albino's tongue in his mouth, Yami gave up the fight for dominance and let Bakura take over the kiss. Which he gladly did, Bakura licked Yami's bottom lip, begging for entrance. Yami eventually let him in, moaning when the other's tongue met his own. The former pharaoh put his arms around Bakura's neck, making the kiss even deeper.

The need for air finally broke them apart, both gasping and panting for air. Yami then flipped the other over to his back and quickly got on top of him. Bakura blinked in surprise from the sudden move, but then let it slip when he felt Yami nip and kiss him on the neck.

While Yami distracted the albino, he used his hands to remove Bakura's clothing, throwing them to a random direction. Soon Bakura was naked beneath him, Yami smirked as he chuckled.

"What are you thinking?" Bakura asked, getting the hint of evil torturing planning from the smirk and the chuckle.

"You torture me, I torture you in return." Yami said, then moving down to Bakura's member. The former thief blinked, realizing this is what the pharaoh has been planning since his torture treatment of Bakura ignoring Yami's boxers, which is still on him.

Yami took Bakura's member into his mouth and began sucking. The albino arched his back from the feeling, moaning in pleasure. Yami then added his teeth and tongue to the treatment, receiving louder moans from Bakura.

Within seconds Bakura began panting and moaning as the treatment on his member continued, he felt his insides bubble for more. The albino also felt a bubbling feeling from his lower half; he immediately knew that he was coming.

"Yami…"

Too late, he released into Yami's mouth, who swallowed what he received and pulled away. Yami kissed Bakura's pale lips, letting the other taste himself. Still kissing, Bakura flipped their positions to where he's on top of Yami again, pulling the boxers off at the same time.

"No…Bakura, not now…please…" Yami begged, Bakura blinked in confusion. The albino was about to protest but then thought better, if he did then he'll lose his lover again. Not wanting that to happen, Bakura didn't move down, instead he moved to Yami's side and pulled him to his chest, kissing him.

Kissing back, Yami felt grateful for Bakura to stop what he was doing without protest, but he could tell that he was about to. 'Maybe I can tell him tomorrow, it should be for the best if we will be a couple.' Yami thought.

Bakura pulled the covers over them and snuggled closer to Yami's smaller form, who nuzzled into the other's pale chest. Yami sighed and closed his eyes, letting sleep take over. Bakura watched the other sleep for a few minutes until he too fell asleep in a nice slumber.

* * *

Me:well, that turned out good,to me that is.and now i think u know what the explanation is for the next chappie. see ya.and thnk u for those who reviewed,u know who u are.

Review plz!


	5. Nightmare,The Truth,Promise

Me:its an hour after midnight,and again if u readers want me to update later on then beg or threaten me i dont care. i think the next chappie will be the last, and then ill have a sequal coming up for this story.i promise itll be longer.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh

**Chapter 5 **Nightmare, The Truth, Promise

* * *

Yami twitched, unable to turn because of the strong arms wrapped around his waist. Bakura woke up from the uncontrollably twitching in between his arms. Realizing that Yami was having a bad dream, Bakura tried to calm his koi down. But Yami kept twitching, muttering and crying out in his sleep.

"Yami, sssh, its okay, everything's just a dream, Yami." Bakura whispered, but the other's twitching became worse.

"Yami," Bakura started until the other turned around, his arm hitting Bakura in the face.

"Yami! Wake up!" Bakura shouted, shaking his lover to wake up.

Crimson eyes snapped open, Yami immediately sat up, panting from the nightmare. Bakura sat up, wrapping his pale arms around Yami's slim waist and nuzzling into the other's neck affectionately. Yami whimpered from the touches, his nightmare still fresh in his mind. Bakura pulled the other closer to his chest.

"Sssh, you're fine koi, everything's fine, you're here with me." Bakura whispered.

Yami's panting slowed to small gasps. Seeking more comfort, Yami put his arms around the other's neck, and began crying against the pale chest. Hearing the other cry and feeling the other's tears run down his chest, Bakura rubbed Yami's back with one hand.

Soon Yami cried himself to sleep. When Bakura noticed the soft, rhythmic breathing from his lover, he gently laid both himself and Yami down. After a few minutes of watching Yami, Bakura soon fell asleep.

* * *

Yami woke up and found that the other was already awake, stroking his soft, tri colored hair. The former pharaoh nuzzled into Bakura's chest, letting him know that he's awake. Looking down to his koi, Bakura kissed the other on his forehead.

"What happened last night?" Bakura asked.

"What do you mean?"

"The nightmare you were having."

Yami didn't answer; he just stared at the dark chocolate eyes.

"Come on Yami, tell me."

"Bakura, it was….horrible memories alright? Just forget it."

"Yami, I can't forget it, it took me some time before you would actually wake up and calm down." Bakura snapped, Yami flinched, his crimson eyes became watery.

"Yami…" Bakura stopped his sentence when the other turned so his back was against him. The albino sighed in defeat.

"I'll go and make breakfast." Bakura said, getting up to get dressed and headed to the kitchen.

Yami came down five minutes later, dressed in an oversized shirt and baggy shorts. His eyes were red and puffy from crying, there was still streaks of tears on his cheeks. Bakura prepared eggs, bacon, and toast for both of them.

"I'm sorry for not telling you the truth," Yami announced, his voice was raspy.

Bakura looked over his shoulder, "No koi, it is me who should be sorry."

"But I'm the one who's not telling you anything." Yami protested.

"But I'm the one who's been impatient with you." Bakura pointed out, this time Yami broke out and cried against the albino's shoulder.

Turning around to face Yami, Bakura wrapped his arms around him, "You can tell me when you're ready koi,"

"I'm ready to tell you," Yami answered.

"Then tell me after we finish breakfast." Bakura instructed.

After they both finished breakfast, although Bakura had to encourage Yami to eat at least most of his food, they both sat on the couch. Yami cleared his throat, and began telling the truth from last night's actions of not letting Bakura have any fun with him.

"You know a year ago when we received our own bodies?"

Bakura nodded.

"Well, I didn't want to be a burden to Yugi and his Grandpa, so I got a place of my own, got myself a new job, and had a good time. Then I met this….guy, who I had thought would be my true lover."

* * *

_Flashback_

_Yami and Adam eyes stared at each other, both suddenly felt love at first sight. Adam would later on take Yami to dinner, lunch, and soon the two became lovers. After a few weeks Adam moved into Yami's house, doing the 'fun activities' lovers would usually do._

_But then after Adam moved in, he began drinking and get drunk. He was a violent drinker, and when he came home he would beat Yami with a belt, a stick, or sometimes a knife. Later he would be too rough with the coughnastycough activities, and it would result Yami to pass out, bleed from below, or he would loose his voice from all the crying out. Sometimes it would be a combo with the three._

_This went on for some time, until Yami decided he had enough. And he took his wallet, and he left. Later on when he's halfway to Yugi's house, he remembered the cartouche was left in his house. Looking at his watch, he knew it was too late or he'll have to deal with the pain and then not be able to walk._

_When he reached the Game Shop, he cried onto Yugi's shoulders, and when he was taken inside, he wouldn't talk, barely ate, hardly had enough sleep, and very rarely left his room. But soon after a month or so he became better, he talked, laughed, and played games with his aibou, and he enjoyed naps on the comfy couch, and he enjoyed having the delicious meals._

* * *

"And much later that year, I found out that his goal was to use me, he didn't love me at all, and he just wanted my body to be his whore." Yami explained.

Bakura was speechless. No wonder Yami was so sensitive earlier yesterday when Bakura called him a whore. Suddenly feeling very guilty, Bakura pulled Yami's body closer to his.

"Yami, look at me." Yami looked up to meet the dark chocolate eyes.

"I promise that I will never do anything to hurt you, or bring those memories back to you. And I also promise that if we see that _man _ever again, then I'll give him the punishment he deserves for doing those things to you." Bakura said with raged voice towards the very person who hurt his koi.

Yami stared in shock from the promises, but he soon leaned forward to kiss Bakura, who kissed back.

* * *

Me:i leave that as a cliffe,(yawn)im going to bed.

Review plz!


	6. Flirting In Disguise & Paying Up

Me: yep,here's the last chappie for this story.but i promise that there will be a sequal,probably by monday if im not busy. lemon warning in this chap.

Disclaimer: i do not own yugioh or wendy's

**Chapter 6 **Flirting In Disguise & Paying Up

* * *

"Um, Bakura?"

"Hm?"

"I don't have enough money to treat everyone for milkshakes." Yami admitted.

Bakura sighed, "Fine, I'll give you the money to buy everyone chocolate milkshakes, but I expect payment."

Yami blinked, "I can get myself a job to-''

"I didn't mean money payment," Bakura interrupted, nipping Yami's ear.

"Then wh-what do you mean, Kura?" Yami asked.

"Hmm, I think you can figure that out, koi." Bakura whispered, pulling the other closer, and kissed Yami passionately.

As Yami kissed back, he realized what payment Kura wanted. A light blush appeared on his cheeks, and as they pulled away Bakura smirked at the small blush.

"Oh, and we share a milkshake." Bakura said, making the other blush even more.

* * *

Yami and his friends went to Wendy's (do not own) to get their chocolate milkshakes. When they sat down, Bakura took out his wallet to give some money to Yami, who took it rather quickly and headed to the counter to order five milkshakes. Coming back to wait for the orders, Yami sat between Bakura and Yugi, his fingers fiddling with each other.

"What's wrong bud?" Joey asked.

"Huh? Oh, nothing, I was just thinking." Yami answered.

"Yeah, thinking of what man?" Tristan asked.

"Nothing that should concern you." Ryou looks over at Bakura, who's smirking evilly (when is he not?).

"You know something Kura, now spill it." Ryou said, Bakura's smirk was swept away.

"Who me? I don't know anything." Bakura tried to be innocent.

"Right, and it's like I'm a masked murderer, now spill it." Ryou snapped.

"Ryou, hikari, could you please stay at Yugi's house for tonight?" Bakura asked suddenly.

"For what reason?" Yugi asked, then he saw Yami blush, while Bakura grinned.

"Five chocolate milkshakes on the order," a voice on the speaker announced.

"Five?" Tristan asked. Yami got up and came back with his arms filled with chocolate milkshakes, handing one to everyone. But there was none for Bakura, Ryou then caught on with what's going on with the two newly lovers.

"Kura, want the first sip?" Yami asked, sitting down in his seat.

"Don't mind if I do koi," Bakura answered, taking the plastic cup and sipped from the straw. When everyone sipped from their milkshakes, watching the yami albino taking in a few sips and handed the milkshake back to Yami. Hesitating, Yami took a sip from the milkshake, sipping it slowly.

"Bakura, why does Ryou have to stay at my house? You've been making him stay at my house for a couple days already, not that I'm complaining." Yugi said.

"Because little Yugi, I still have private business with Yami," Bakura answered, grabbing the milkshake from Yami's hands and sipped.

"Baka." Yami muttered under his breath.

"Star shaped hair," Bakura muttered back. Soon the two were caught up with insulting each other, but their look a likes they knew they were flirting in disguise.

"Crazy minded thief."

"All hail to the peasant turned pharaoh."

"Albino who sank waaaay below the surface."

"Bloody eyes!"

"Dirt colored eyes!'

"Baka pharaoh!"

"Baka!"

"You already said that!"

"So what?"

"Star shaped hair that's what!"

"_You _already said that!"

"So what?"

"So stop copying me that's what!"

"_You're _the one who's copying me!"

"Oh Yami-kun!" the annoying voice of Anzu shouted, walking through the door and then clung to Yami's arm, squishing Yugi on the process.

"Stay away from him bitch." Bakura snapped at the brunette.

"Dude, you might wanna give Yugi some air," Joey interrupted.

Shocked, Anzu snapped back, ignoring Yugi's squirming for air. "Oh yeah? And what makes _you_ people tell me what to do? Yami's my boyfriend."

"You're squishing Yugi and invading Yami's privacy." Tristan interrupted this time.

"This also, Yami's _my _boyfriend." Bakura lifted Yami's chin up and kissed him. When Bakura pulled away, Anzu stormed out of Wendy's, crying her eyes out on the way, leaving Yugi gasping for air.

"You really know how to torture," Yami said, checking his aibou if he's okay. Yugi nodded, letting his yami know that he's fine now.

"Yami, torture is my nature, now hurry up and finish that milkshake."

* * *

(im feelin lazy so let's skip to the part where both lovers have their clothes off on the bed, oh and **LEMON WARNING)**

Yami was nervous, nervous of doing this but he can't run away from love, so he's putting all of his trust to Bakura to do this without causing pain. Bakura knew that his koi was nervous, he's trying his best to ease the nervousness as he kissed from Yami's chest and began kissing lower, receiving moans as he did.

When Bakura reached Yami's hips he then stopped the light kissing and took Yami's member into his mouth and sucked on it. Yami arched his back in response, moaning in pleasure. Wanting to hear more of Yami's moans, Bakura added his teeth and tongue to the treatment, sucking harder. Once again Yami moaned, louder this time, crying out in pleasure here and there.

After a few minutes Yami released into Bakura's mouth, who swallowed it and pulled away from Yami's member, licking his pale lips. Moving up to kiss Yami on the lips, letting his koi taste himself. When Bakura pulled away from the kiss Yami was panting for air, Bakura knew that his koi is enjoying everything so far.

"I'm going to prepare you, are you okay with that?" Yami just nodded. Bakura then put his index finger into the small hole in Yami's member, Yami cried out but soon his cries reduced to moans.

Soon Bakura added two fingers, then three as Yami begged him for more. Then as Yami cried out Bakura's name, the albino pulled his fingers out. Using his other hand to get the lubrication ready on his own member, Yami helped him prepare much to Bakura's shock.

Now prepared, Bakura made entrance into Yami, crying out in pain, Bakura silenced his koi by kissing him on the lips. Soon Yami relaxed, finally making his mind know that it's Bakura and not the _other_ man. Taking this as a sign to continue, Bakura began to thrust in and out, receiving moans of pleasure from Yami.

Yami had his arms around Bakura's back, one of his hands digging into the pale, white flesh. But Bakura didn't mind much of the pain on his back, instead he's paying attention to thrust his member to reach Yami's postpone, when he did Yami cried out in pleasure.

After a few thrusts to Yami's postpone, Bakura released into his koi, who moaned the loudest he's ever been on this night. Arching his back, Yami cried out again from another thrust, literally seeing white as everything. Panting and gasping for air, Yami wanted more, but Bakura only did a few more thrusts and releasing again, before the albino pulled out.

(**END OF LEMON) **

Lying beside his koi, Bakura wrapped his arms around Yami, both gasping and panting for air. Yami snuggled closer to Bakura, nuzzling into his chest, his crimson eyes closed. Bakura ran one of his hands through Yami's soft hair, kissing the other on his forehead.

"I love you," Yami muttered, Bakura blinked. This was the first time his koi said those three little words that drive you mad.

"I love you too, Yami." Bakura whispered, enjoying the sight of his lover smile happily.

* * *

Me:well,theres the end for ya people!sequal will be coming up soon.

Review plz!

TakabiTenshi


End file.
